


Nightmare Come True (On All The Wrong Levels)

by FiddleStixx



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Demons, FUCK, Help, I can see it now, I don't want no fucking rats in my house, I'll be dead by sunrise, Oh god, Other, You know what?, a fuckton of trouble, actually no, and Castiel to watch me, and Winchesters, and a Latin spellbook, and a demon protection symbol, and holy water, before anything happens of course, come at me bro!, demon, don't come at me, eric kripke must be nearby, fuck you eric kripke, gonna have to draw up a brunch of devil's traps on the floor and walls, gonna need some salt, maybe I should just never open it and dump the fucker in the river like Alan Parish in Jumanji, my mother will flip out, my nightmare has come true, my soul's already in the eighteenth circle of hell anyway playing cards with Crowley, please stay in the box, real creepypasta, stay in the box, wait, well fuck, well fuck me, what have I brought into the house?, when did this turn into a supernatural episode?, why did I buy this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I think needs to be said, just in case. (Ya'll need Jesus after this. Trust me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Come True (On All The Wrong Levels)

 

Okay, now I usually don't take all conspiracy theories seriously. I mean, who would? Honestly? Sure, a couple of certain ones (like Ben Drowned) sound plausible, but not all of them have facts that justify it completely. Then, I came across this one. A creepypasta (or horror story created or uploaded based on truth or rumors for the internet) about a board game called 'Rap Rat'.

In it, the author of the creepypasta describes his experience and also other people's experiences close to him with the board game, warning the reader that should they come across this game, to never, ever watch the video tape inside of it that you have to play the game with /OR/ call to the demon that apparently haunts the game, according to legend. I will not say his name. You can find the full story here on the Creepypasta page made for it, so you know what I'm talking about. The demon's name is also listed about halfway to three quarters though, but in all honesty? I would heed the warning if I were you. - > ([creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Rap…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Rap_Rat))

Anyway, to cut a long story short, I didn't really think about it that much. I mean, come on, a cursed game for children? Is there such things? Did they actually exist? It seems there is more violence in the 21st century than ever, so it wasn't really that surprising there even was a violent game for children, but still not believeable. But I was caught off guard in an instant when I was in a local thrift shop (or op shop as we call them down here in the land of all things dry as hell)  and found...well, this. Sitting there on the shelf, between 3 Twilight Scene It's (ugh, just kill me now.) and a game called Buckaroo (one of my favorites from when I was a kid) was a full version of 'Rap Rat', it's yellow box and Rap Rat's various zany torturings on the front and I felt the hairs on my neck stand up in both excitement and a little fear.

Where had I seen this game before? I couldn't remember (as I don't recall a lot of information very well) and I had to think about it for a while as I hadn't seen the page for 'Rap Rat' in a while beforehand. Then it hit me and I swallowed hard. Shit. What should I do? Should I put it back? Should I look inside it? Or do I do the most stupid thing I've ever done and...buy it for myself? I didn't know. But then, I was distracted by something else, so I took this photo as a reference (or memory) and put it back down, leaving the store it was in to go to the one next door. Little did I know that I would eventually come back, the pull being too strong and my curiousty piqued, only to end up walking out with the cursed thing under my arm a couple of minutes later, 5 dollars gone and already feeling strange. Like someone was watching me leave with it. Following me. It's been sitting on my bookshelf in the corner, bathed in sunlight (in case) from my window ever since.

Well, I know it can't be true that this whole 'demon' thing exists, right? So...maybe it's just me...?


End file.
